Doomed
by x.LittleRabbit.x
Summary: Ella vio en él una oportunidad de oro para salir del infierno. Él sólo era un chico que aún creía en el amor. Dos caminos totalmente distintos que se cruzaron por casualidad, y que fueron condenados por el destino. Ranma&Akane [En hiatus]


**Doomed**

**Episodio 1**

* * *

Akane caminaba por la acera en silencio. Sólo el sonido de sus tacones irrumpía la serenidad de la madrugada. Las calles estaban desiertas, uno que otro auto atravesaba ocasionalmente la avenida. Hacía frío, pero este no parecía hacer mella en la chica a pesar de que vestía solamente un top y un pantalón corto.

—¿Sigues enfadada? —la voz era de la chica que caminaba a su lado mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

—No estoy enfadada —se limitó a responder Akane.

—Oh, vamos —Su compañera soltó un bufido. Era obvio que lo estaba, pero nunca le gustaba admitirlo. Siguieron caminando y unos metros más adelante dieron vuelta a la derecha en una calle más amplia. La chica de cabello castaño habló nuevamente —ese tipo nunca me cayó bien ¿sabes?, sólo es un idiota con dinero. No debiste aceptar su invitación…

—Nabiki —Akane se detuvo de golpe con la vista fija al frente. La chica mayor también se detuvo, entornó los ojos y continuó:

—Ya sé, ya sé, no te gusta que te sermoneen, pero es que tienes que…

—No, no es eso —replicó Akane y señaló en dirección a la barda que separaba la calle del arroyo que pasaba en medio de esta—¡mira hacia allá!—Nabiki observó en esa dirección y pudo distinguir como una mujer mayor que estaba montada en la barda a punto de tirarse al arroyo, una caída de al menos quince metros. Akane se deshizo de su bolso y corrió con dirección a la mujer gritando.

—¡Espere!

—¡Akane! —gritó Nabiki, hizo una mueca de enfado y recogió el bolso de su hermana para después seguirla.

La mujer se giró sobresaltada en dirección a Akane sorprendida por el grito que había lanzado y, en ese momento, su pie derecho resbaló en la orilla, provocando que cayera y se golpeara la cabeza contra el borde, perdiendo la consciencia y cayendo irremediablemente hacia el arroyo que corría debajo. Akane se lanzó sobre el borde al instante, logrando tomar la mano de la mujer, lastimándose el brazo en el proceso. Pudo ver como esta se hallaba inconsciente, lo que provocaba que el peso fuese más de lo esperado.

—¡Maldición! —gruñó Akane sintiendo que su agarre se desvanecía. Nabiki llegó a su lado e inspeccionó rápidamente la escena un tanto desconcertada.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —indagó la castaña sin entender nada. Pero su pregunta no obtuvo respuesta.

—Nabiki llama a la policía —ordenó Akane. Aquello sobresalto en gran manera a su hermana mayor que solo podía pensar en lo absurdo de la situación y comenzó a replicar preguntando si se había vuelto loca, pero la mirada de la menor la convenció de hacer lo que le pedía —¡sólo hazlo!

Rápidamente sacó su móvil y comenzó a marcar el número de emergencias. Akane sujetó con ambas manos el brazo de la mujer y reunió todas sus fuerzas, incluso aquellas que no tenía. Tiró tan fuerte hacia arriba que sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento. Poco a poco, logró subir el cuerpo inconsciente hasta que este estuvo a salvo sobre el pavimento. Nabiki, que hablaba con los servicios de emergencia, solicitó una patrulla y una ambulancia en el lugar donde se encontraban, argumentando que había una mujer suicida que intentó saltar al arroyo.

Akane respiraba con dificultad debido al esfuerzo. La mujer yacía en el suelo, aún inconsciente, con una herida en la frente por el golpe que se había dado unos minutos antes. Nabiki se acercó a ambas y, observando a Akane con notable desasosiego la tomó del brazo preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

—Sí, sí, yo estoy bien —respondió Akane sin dejar de mirar a la mujer en el suelo. Fue entonces cuando su hermana notó la herida sangrante de su brazo izquierdo que iba desde el codo hasta el comienzo de la palma. Tomó el brazo de su hermana menor para examinarlo

—Akane, estás sangrando —le dijo; con una voz aguda que era una mezcla entre la preocupación y el enfado. Preocupación porque, aún si no siempre se llevaba bien con ella, Akane era su hermana menor y tenía el deber de cuidarla, y enfado porque sólo a una loca como ella se le ocurriría casi saltar hacia un acantilado para salvar a una mujer desconocida que era obvio que estaba intentando morir. Akane apartó el brazo y lo ocultó tras ella sintiendo vergüenza.

Nabiki suspiró, como hacía cada vez que daba por perdida una discusión con su hermanita antes de que empezara. Solo entonces se volteó a ver a la mujer y le prestó atención. Su cabello oscuro y ondulado estaba atado en un moño que ahora lucía algo despeinado, no llevaba zapatos y vestía un kimono tradicional con grandes flores azules. Su rostro se veía más joven de lo que le había parecido en un principio, seguramente esa mujer no llegaba ni a los cuarenta años.

La desconocida emitió un leve quejido y pareció recuperar la consciencia.

—Parece que está despertando —comentó Akane no sin cierta emoción.

—Sí, eso parece —secundó Nabiki para después incorporarse y acomodar su bolso y el de su hermana en su hombro —será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que despierte

—¡Claro que no! —gimió Akane, aún cansada —no voy a dejarla aquí sola en medio de la noche.

Nabiki tomó una bocanada de aire dispuesta a gritar todas las maldiciones que se sabía, esa niña sabía llevarla a los límites de su paciencia. Logró contenerse para no armar un escándalo y volvió a arrodillarse junto a la otra chica, hablándole con enfado pero un tono bajo.

—¿Te estás volviendo loca?, ¿Qué vas a hacer si llega la policía? ¿le dirás: ¿Hola, señor policía, sé que esto parece sospechoso, pero sólo soy una estudiante que tenía ganas de pasear a las tres de la mañana vestida como puta? —lo soltó todo tan de golpe que no se detuvo a pensar en ello hasta que Akane la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué carajo dices? —espetó la menor visiblemente enfadada. Nabiki torció una mueca tratando de contener su sonrisa, Akane era demasiado tonta si después de tanto tiempo creía que la intimidaba con ese tono de voz.

—Lo que oíste —Nabiki se levantó y la tomó por el brazo —ahora vámonos antes de que nos metamos en problemas de verdad. Quiso arrastrarla para llevarla con ella, pero la voz de la mujer que al fin recuperaba la consciencia las detuvo, estaba susurrando algo incomprensible. Akane se soltó del agarre y se acercó a la desconocida intentando averiguar lo que decía. La castaña no tuvo tiempo de replicar cuando el sonido de las sirenas comenzó a hacerse audible.

—Joder —masculló. Una patrulla y una ambulancia aparecieron en el lugar, iluminando la acera con sus luces parpadeantes. Los paramédicos bajaron de la ambulancia y se acercaron a la mujer para revisarla. Unos minutos después, Akane y la suicida estaban siento atendidas en la ambulancia, al parecer ninguna de las dos tenía heridas graves, pero, por lo que Nabiki pudo entender, la señora a la que su hermana acababa de salvar tenía algún tipo de problema mental. Le pareció divertido y a la vez estúpido, Akane le había salvado la vida a una desquiciada. Perfecto.

Se acercó a ella y le entregó su bolso, el cual la chica tomó sin decir nada, no había nisquiera pensado en lo que iba a decirle cuando un policía se les acercó saludándolas. Nabiki no se sorprendió, era obvio que iban a querer interrogarlas, y, a juzgar por la expresión en el rostro del oficial, no les esperaba nada bueno.

Su mente viajaba a toda velocidad ideando una estrategia para salir de ahí ilesas. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un coche que se acercó a gran velocidad y frenó de golpe a dos metros de la patrulla, produciendo un sonido que Nabiki juzgó como espantoso.

Del auto negro brillante, emergio un hombre alto con cabello negro hasta los hombros atado en una trenza, y Nabiki lo reconoció inmediatamente. Pasó en medio de ella y Akane y se abalanzó sobre la mujer para estrecharla en sus brazos.

—¡Mamá! —pronunció aquel hombre con lágrimas en los ojos.

Nabiki volteó a ver a su hermana para asegurarse de que ella estaba consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Akane contemplaba la escena que sucedía a su lado un tanto estupefacta, cuando sintió la mirada de su hermana sobre ella. Movió los labios pronunciando un nombre sin emitir sonido, pero supo que Nabiki la había entendido perfectamente cuando movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

Así que ese hombre realmente era Ranma Saotome y la mujer que había intentado suicidarse era su madre.

* * *

Hola, ¿qué tal? Pues, ¿qué les parece el comienzo de la historia?, bueno, la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo distinto. Normalmente en los fics sobre Ranma y Akane, siempre es Ranma quien es malo con ella, y ella es la chica enamorada que lo quiere sinceramente, lo que pretendo con esta historia es cambiar un poco ese cliché en el que hasta yo misma he caído xdxd

Espero que este primer capítulo les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios al respecto. Procuraré actualizar muy pronto, igualmente la otra historia que tengo pendiente. Chau :p


End file.
